List of Seishin Families and Groups
Here are a list of families and groups from the fiction Seishin (Pure Heart). Some of the names derive from actual sources about ninja and samurai, while others being completely fictional. Iga Province Families ; Hattori : (服部氏) A popular family of Iga with many branches, but it's the main family of the central Ueno area that has four popular figures consecutively named Hattori Hanzo. The Hattori have initially served the Matsudaira family since the 16th century. One of the Jōnin Three Houses. ; Fujibayashi :(藤林氏) A family of Iga that resides in northeastern Yufune (湯舟郷), Ayama district. One of the upper echelon, Nagato Fujibayashi, is from this family. The Fujibayashi are known for their Lord's leadership, and in Seishin, their writing skills. A descendant of Nagato-no-Kami wrote the Bansenshukai. One of the Jōnin Three Houses. ; Momochi :(百地氏) A principle family in Nabari area, famous for one of the upper echelon Tanba Momochi. He commands both the Iga and Koga ninja. One of the Jōnin Three Houses. ;Tsuge :(柘植一族) A powerful family in northern Iga. May have descended from Taira no Munekiyo (平宗清), and therefore, worked with Oda Family. ; Shimotsuge :(下柘植) Iga Family of Kizaru and Kozaru; in Seishin series, they are twin brothers. Shimotsuge is originally a location. ; Ueno : (上野氏) Few members were grandmasters (soke) of Togakure ; Kido : (城戸氏) Family of Yazaemon Kido (城戸 弥左衛門), who used Kyakujutsu (火薬術) or the art of firearms. ; Kōdanguchi (Kido) : Fictional branch family of Kido Family. ;Tateoka Family :Family of Dōjun Tateoka. Daishiro Fukuchi (福地 大城) is a fictional relative serving the Fujibayashi Family and Tsukimori Family. ;Shimoyama :(下山氏) Family that serves the Oda Family. Well-known for Kai Shimoyama|Shimoyama Kai. ; Sawamura :(沢村氏) ? ; Soga :(曽我一族) Family of Soga Gorōpei ? (曽我五郎兵) and Soga Gorōzaemon (曽我 五郎左衛門) ; Takayama :(高山氏) Family with members Taroshiro and Tarozaemon (Father and son). Named after home district in Ueno. ; Toda : (戸田氏) Many members were soke of Togakure. ; Fukuchi :(福地氏) Aided Oda Family to the point of negotiating with them during Iga Tenshō no Ran with the Tsugehttp://mumyoudou.uijin.com/novel.4/kassen-56.html ; Tanaka : Family of Yasunojyo ? (田中安之丞), Tamibe ? (田中民部). Momochi supporter ; Nagai :(長井氏) Family of Nagai Matabei (長井 又兵衛). Works closely with Tanaka and is a Momochi supporter. ; Tokitsu : (土岐津氏) Fictional family. A former family of Mino Province known for their merchants and tea services. ; Tsukimori : (月森氏) Fictional family. They were formed in Tsuge area, Iga district from the Ayama-based Fujibayashi family. Groups ;Iga Sokoku Ikki :(伊賀惣国一揆) Sources state that this is the independent organization that fought and was destroyed in the Iga Tenshō Revolt (天正伊賀の乱, Tenshō Iga no Ran). In Seishin, it is a twelve-member group that governs Iga and commands its ninja nation. Originally formed as a popular riot group to fend off intruders, thus they make up of the Iga Province's finest leading figures and soldiers. Their bases are at the Heirakuji temple in Ueno. ;Shimagahara-tou :(島ヶ原党) A Iga ninja group from Shimagahara region. The people here lived since the Nanboku-chō period and fought for the Southern Court when the civil battles entered their territory. They tend to Sika deer and they used to give wood to the Todai-ji (temple), which they guarded, as tax. Their symbol is a Chrysanthemum throne flag and a sword given to them by Emperor Go-Daigo (Daigo II). During Iga Tenshō no Ran, they surrendered to protect their temple, but after Honnoji Incident, they rebelled against Oda Forces. ;Momochi Faction & Fujibayashi Faction :Fictional groups, led by two of the Iga Jonin. As ninja activity peaked throughout the 16th century, Momochi sought for independence. However, the Fujibayashi was allied with the Hattori and assited in helping the Tokugawa clients. Omi Province (Koga) Families of Koga Ninja ; Mochizuki Family : (望月) The Mochizuki is a notable ninja family of Koka Region. ; Sugitani Family : (杉谷) Family of Koka ninja Zenjūbō Sugitani, descent of the Ooe, who were an ancient "ninja" (Akuto) family. ; Ban Family :(伴) Family that serves Oda Family. ; Akutagawa Family :(芥川氏) One of the most significant families of Koga Ninjutsu. ; Nagano Family :(長野家) One of the most significant families of Koga Ninjutsu. ;Kōsaka Family :(高阤氏 / 高坂氏) The family of Jinnai Kosaka, descending from the popular Shigeno Family. They have close relations to the Mochizuki. ;Kosei Family :(甲西氏) Fictional Family. Descending from Unno-Shigeno Family, it supports the Kousaka. ; Ueno Family : Strongly connected to Iga. ;Ugai :Family of Maguroku Ukai (鵜飼 孫六). ; Saji :(佐治) There's very little information on them, but its rumored that they have a strong naval force and a connection to Oda Family. Groups ;Sō : The Sō is short for sōsen (惣村)Jpwiki: 惣村. It seems to be a form of leadership for equality (solidarity). ;Yosakura :N/A ;Kouga-Gumi :(甲賀組; Koga Team) A group of Koga ninja serving the Tokugawa Shogunate. They are well-known for participating in the Shimabara Rebellion. Sagami Province Families ; Kazama / Fuuma : Known for their leader Kotarō Fūma, these ninja serve the Go-Hojo Family. In Seishin, they are infamous for using brutal methods. Others ; Sanada Ten Braves : The Sanada Ten Braves (真田十勇士, Sanada Jūyūshi) are a powerful group of ninja under Yukimura Sanada ; Renhōkenshū (Lotus Sword Law clan) : (蓮法剣 宗) Called the "Renho" or "Renken Brothers" for short. A fictional team of ronin that follow Nichiren Shōshū Buddhism. They formed in the late 1540s. ; "Toppa" :(透破; stealer, thief) Kai Province ninja founded by Shingen Takeda during his last years. They are specialized in Koshu Style (甲州流; therefore, they are also called Koshu Toppa (甲州透破), and are led by Kosaka Jinnai and Morikiyo Ideura (出浦 盛清). "toppa" is one of the terms from a different nation that describe ninja. ; Niki Family : (仁木氏) This family controlled Iga Province, and had the same ancestry Seiwa Genji (清和源氏) as the Tokugawa family. It was founded by Niki Sanekuni (仁木 実国) after he moved to Oimura, Nukata district, Mikawa Province. He is the grandson of Ashikaga Yoshikiyo (足利 義清; d.1183), who is the the eldest son of Minamoto no Yoshiyasu (源 義康; 1127 - 1157). The Niki Family assisted Takeuji Ashikaga during the Northern-Southern Courts period (See The Kannō Disturbance and Yoriaki Niki (仁木頼章). Speculations tell that maintaining protection of the province was lax or difficult. The Niki were also occupied by the Onin War; around Sengoku Jidai, Niki's rule over Iga ended and powerful local clans such as the Jōnin Three Houses took control. ; Nokizaru : (wide monkey; 軒猿) Uesugi Kenshin's ninja. They hunt other ninja. Also related to Kenshin is 鳶加当他, but the details are unknown. The Nozizaru are also called 郷導（kyodou）、郷談（kyodan）、間士（kanshi）、聞者役（kikimonoyaku）. ; Kurohabakigumi : (黒脛巾組) Ninja of Oshu-Date family (奥州伊達氏). Oshu is another name for Mushu Province. Details unknown at the moment, but apparently founded by Masamune Date. ; Shugen : (修験) Mostly like short for Shugendo. Ninja of Kaga-Hongaji family; Hongaji is a temple in Kaga province. ; Oniwabanshū : (お庭番衆) Edo Period group under Tokugawa. ;Shichinintai :(七忍隊; Seven ninja group) Fictional Seishin based group organized for conducting Onitaji and fighting off marauders, especially foreigner groups. Consist of Iga and Koga. 21st Century ;New Oniwabanshū (Shin Oniwabanshuu) :(新 お庭番衆) The so-called 21st century descendant of the Tokugawa Shogunate's special warrior and intelligence force, founded by the chief of military police. References See Also *Iga Group vs Koga Group *Iga Twelve Group *Eleven Ninja *Kōga 53 Houses External Links * How to Write Japanese names * Japanese Girl names * Grammar Navigation Category:Seishin Category:Japanese fiction Category:Ninja Category:Family Category:Lists Category:Iga Category:Koga Category:Organization Category:Folklore Category:Non-Fiction Category:Fiction Works Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Rivals